Capture and a Release
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Smith rescuing Neo from Will Neo live? Complete A/U after first Matrix . 22nd chapter - Bonding posted. Changed to M rating because of later chapters. Complete.
1. A Release

_Author's Note : Severly A/U._ _After The Matrix, completely A/U.  
Future slow Neo/Smith and slight Morpheus, Trinity bashing._  
Obviously I don't anything. Except for the plot and the crazy stuff.

_Thanks to my one reviewer (Asad .Jaleel )- _for help with a few spelling errors.

* * *

**Capture and a Release**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Release**

Smith crouched down, hissing at what he saw. Neo. Not how he was last time.  
Slim, strong and truly beautiful. Ethereal.

No, this chained, bruised and cut being with long blood tangled and matted hair wasn't really Neo.  
Some of the bruises and cuts were fading, some painfully fresh against pale skin.  
It was even paler now, if that was possible.  
Not even any sort of light in this dungeon, at all.  
It hurt to look at him.

How Neo was before being captured by Him, compared to now.

* * *

Damn the Merovingian.

As he slowly moved Neo to get at his right wrist, the One tensed and hissed in pain, fear.  
It wasn't right. Not at all.

"Its alright, Neo. I never wanted to hurt you!- I won't now, not by choice.  
Your safe. All the Vampires and Werewolves are dead.  
I couldn't find the Assassins , or that idiot FrenchMan , but when I do.  
They will wish they never caught you."

* * *

As if Neo had heard him the tension disappeared.  
For a second his eyes almost seemed about to open.  
But pain and possibly resignation made it useless.

Smith carefully snapped the chains, releasing Neo.  
Being glad now that he was stronger than ever.

An Agent wouldn't have been able to do that.  
It wouldn't have been strong enough.

He wanted to go find the three Programs. Especially the Merovingian.

* * *

He wanted to delete them. Erase them for this.  
Daring to do this.

To Neo of all people, who probably didn't know why they had gone after him.

Why hadn't those two Idiots that called themselves Neos' friends looked for him?  
All these two years, and he was the only one ever looking.

* * *

Picking Neo up he almost couldn't believe that the One was still alive.

But than he was stubborn.  
He wouldn't stay on the ground in the Train Station. Or the Hotel when you killed him.

* * *

He could heal, he would.  
Neo would live.  
He had to.


	2. Alive

**Capture and a Release**

**Chapter 2**

**Alive**

* * *

Neo tilted his head, waking up.  
_'Alive?. I'm really alive. Still alive.'_  
It was almost disappointing.  
Not bothering to open his eyes.  
Since it wouldn't have helped the blackness.

* * *

Wait , everything felt different.  
The first thing he noticed was the bandages.  
Tight around his ribs.  
Taking a shallow breath, the next thing was the bed.

How long had it been? Since he slept in an actual bed, a few weeks, months or even years?  
He didn't know. He'd lost all track of time in the pain.

* * *

The third thing he was still in the Matrix. Who could have rescued him?  
Who would have wanted to risk getting through those 'Bats', 'Wolves' and 'Ghosts',  
just for him. Just for Neo.  
Something was in here. It felt familiar but not.  
What, Who was it?

* * *

Small confused echos'. The Aura familiar, but not the echo. That meant it was before those 'Ghosts' blinded him.  
Otherwise he would know. Know who it was.  
Neo picked himself up slowly.

_'Focus,Neo. It'll come back. I will help you remember, both that you knew before.  
__And what you Forgot that which Was.' _a strange voice in his mind, his but not his.  
The world would have slipped into black and green, if he could see still.  
What did that voice mean?.

* * *

Then another voice, 'physical' voice .  
Familiar, Dark voice saying things he never imagined  
"Be careful, Neo."

"Smith?" he asked, feeling even more confused.  
instinctively, moving away. Nearly falling.  
Hands on his shoulders. Pulling him forward, again.

"Yes. Open your eyes."

* * *

"Why?." Neo asked. Not know what he meant by it.

_'Why would Smith? Smith of all A.I's save him? and Why did he actually feel grateful?  
__Smith had killed him for Gods' sake. It didn't make sense.'_

He was alive, but was being possibly 'saved' by Smith , worse than being captured by that Frenchie.  
Time would tell. _'And GOD' whispered the strange voice._

* * *

Before every sound disappeared. Again.  
Like too often before.


	3. Clean

**Capture and a Release**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Clean**

Smith looked down at Neo, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Had Neo even realised how softly he had spoken? Just barely audible rasping.

Why wouldn't Neo open his eyes. Why had he blacked out?  
The major injuries he could safely heal, he had.  
He checked again just in case. Every major injury was gone.  
Except for his ribs. Only a few small ones, small cuts and bruises.

* * *

It couldn't be because of that. Was there something else?  
A mental wound? Some small thing he had missed.  
A sound jolted him out of his thoughts.

Smith turned and glared at his copy at the sound of the door thudding closed.  
It might have been himself, but how stupid was it. It couldn't even be quiet closing a door.  
Next his copy would fall down the stairs. It wouldn't surprise him.  
Blind, that was how stupid it seemed to be.

* * *

Blind, could that be it? Why Neo wouldn't open his eyes?

* * *

_Neo_

I woke up again. Opening my eyes, Smith was right beside the bed.  
I could hear him breathing. It was so odd , knowing that he did breath.

"Neo, am I going to have to catch you again?", I glared at the sound of Smith's voice.  
Resisting the strange urge to blush.

"No, Smith you won't. " I moved a hand to run it over the bandages.  
It surprised me that I wasn't in pain anymore.

* * *

But I felt dirty, I hadn't touched water in a long time. Especially , my hair the blood in it.  
I pushed myself up with one hand.

"The water still works, if you wonder about getting clean. Might I ask? Did they blind you?.  
In this past minute you have only blinked three times."

I sighed, I should have known he would ask. That he at least he would notice.  
Though I wondered why he was being nice.  
I didn't really want to answer.

* * *

"Alright. Yes, Yes they did. Though I suppose you'll have to guide me, where's the bathroom?. I don't know how long its been, except too long not being clean."

Smith didn't say anything about my abrupt subject change.  
Then he says "Its' been two years since you went missing. It has not been that long since you were fully clean.  
I will 'show' you were it is. Can you memorize the echos' from one time?."

I didn't awnser, just tried getting up. Nearly falling over doing so. Damn it.  
Fine make me wrong, weakness. Of course, he Had to catch me.

* * *

Next I'll be falling down the stairs. I winced even though he barely touched my ribs.  
Smiths' hands on my sides, my own on his chest.  
That messed up the echos'. He took my hand suddenly, I jumped at the contact.  
Slamming my forehead into his.

"Ow, would you stop scaring me?. I don't need to be worse."

He laughed at me, as he pulled me out of the room. Ass.  
I counted the echos' out of the room. Four.  
From the room down the hall to the bathroom. Eight.

* * *

"We will have to take the bandages off."

I couldn't help the sarcasm, it felt good. "Nice job. Because it wasn't obvious before."  
I didn't notice the next few minutes.

Just that he was gone a 'second' later, after telling me where everything was.  
I closed the door, making supplies for myself. Putting them on the counter.

* * *

15 minutes later

I finally felt clean. Running a hand through my hair, I almost thought about cutting it.  
But everything else had changed so much, I couldn't. I pulled it into a pony tail instead.

It felt good to wear clean clothes.  
Actual jeans, not bothering with a shirt because of the bruises and cuts.

* * *

I opened the door and walked a few steps. Stopping just before I ran into Smith.  
What was he doing standing right there?  
How long had he been there?


	4. Bandages

**Capture and a Release**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bandages**

* * *

I looked at Neo, he was clean , no more dried blood in his hair. It was pulled back into a tail still slightly wet.  
He tilted his head, dark eyes narrowing almost like he could still see me.

"Smith, what are you doing here?, Well right here Is what I meant." he asked me.

"I wanted to see if you needed food. I am the only one who really should make food, for now.  
Until you get used to the Hotel and where everything is."

Neo runs a hand down his bare side, I could see the ends of his ribs through his skin.  
At least, the bruises and cuts were less noticable. Was he ignoring the pain?.

* * *

"You, you can cook? Well, I suppose anything is better than stale bread.,'He snorts amused and skeptical ' What ever you want to make , Smith"

"Hmm, bread it is than, no , no I will be nice. You can handle soup can you not?"

"You sound like my Mom joking around. surprised you can, but yeah soup would be nice. Thank-You."

A distant look in his eyes at the mention of his Mother. It made me realise I hardly knew anything about him.  
Before he found out about the Matrix or after.

* * *

The young blind man shakes his head "Your messing with my echos' again. I can't even remember where the room is." An almost scowl on his face.

I felt like laughing at how out-of-place it looked. I reached out slowly , remembering a few minutes before, brushing his hand.  
He hesitantly puts his hand over mine loosely, tensing at the sound of wind howling around the building.  
What effects had the torture had on his mind, for him to tense at wind?

I moved with him over to his room. It was the nicest one on this floor. The paint was almost completely intact and so was the furniture. No dust anywhere, I figured that he had enough of that in His dungeons.

"This room is yours, Neo for how ever long you want , I do not have a use for it. Shall I put the bandages back on?, before I get started on the soup."

* * *

"O.K, sure it'd probably help having them back on. Speaking of places, where are we?.  
The echos' aren't helping, since I was in that dungeon all the time. I can't tell the difference very well yet."

I had put the bandages and gauze on the bedside table, before I had gone to wait for him. He sat down on the bed, me beside him. Working on replacing the bandages I had taken off before.  
As I did that I replied " Since I am not an Agent anymore, I needed a place to stay away from where the System would look for me.I decided on the Heart O' the Hotel, since it at least was familiar. We are on the second floor."

He nods, flinching when I accidentally put pressure on the wrong the spot. I wished that they (the wounds) would heal enough on their own.  
So that I could finish the rest without risk of hurting him more.

* * *

"Tell me, Neo what did you do before I ever met you?, How did you grow-up?"

"How about you finish this, after I'm done eating than I'll tell you? " Neo replied to my questions.

When I had finished and was walking out of the room to go to the fourth floor kitchen, I turned slightly in the doorway.

He was pulling a long-sleeved dark blue shirt down over the bandages, absently pulling his hair out of the collar.

* * *

Like that Neo looked normal again. Not quite something was off, but enough to forget that he was blind.


	5. Araeil

**Araeil**

* * *

I pushed the bowl away, so the echo's edge was in the center of the bedside table.  
Looking at the confused echos' that were Smith, sharpen as I Focused on him.  
Outlines , like the Matrix code but silver-white on black.  
It was pretty to look at, but more fluid as they shifted.

I noticed something odd, the Ex-Agents' hair was slightly out place.  
No where near what mine had been short, but incredibly messy for him.

"Did you still want to hear about my life, Smith?"

* * *

I watched the sound waves, for a second a full white on black picture of him in my mind.  
He , of course, looked serious. Was there ever a time he didn't?

"Yes, Are you still willing to tell me?"

Smith was facing the window now. Sound waves bouncing off the glass, silver wind around the building outside.

I closed my eyes picturing my Mom, long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin.  
I got my features from her. My Dad , short blonde hair, angry grey eyes, tanned skin.

* * *

"When I was growing up I didn't have the best life. My Mom was the only parent who cared about me.  
I'm a lot like her, same facial features, temper.  
We'd sneak out sometimes to get away from my Dad.  
He had blonde hair, grey eyes and tanned skin, almost the opposite of us.

When we'd get away, we would go to the Library when I was older, around ten.  
If we got caught coming back he'd get angry and scream at us.  
Say we didn't care about money, worse if he'd been drinking.  
Thank-God that was rare.

* * *

When I was eleven my family went camping.   
Of course, my being curious I went wandering and got lost.

It was night time, suddenly a wolf was standing in front of me.  
It was huge like a , like a Dire Wolf almost. It was silver and black.  
I remember thinking its eyes looked like gold.  
The wolf walked up to me, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

It sat down , like a dog, beside me.  
It only left when my Mom found me at sun-rise.  
She was hysterical, that it might have hurt me.  
Than she gave me the pendant." I trailed off.

Picturing the pendant that I had left in my apartment , two years ago.  
A thin sliver chain, leading to a small gold pendant and cross.  
On the pendant in sapphires and rubies an ArchAngel amulet.  
For protection and the cross in emerald, my middle name Araeil.

* * *

"What pendant?" a blur of echos' showing him right in front of me.

The only thing I could see some what clearly, the bowl he was holding.  
I had lost Focus, I described the pendant and cross to him.  
Lamenting the fact it was probably destroyed, like the rest of my old stuff.

* * *

"Actually...' Smith says ' It got sealed off to be examined for evidence.  
Except we never got around it, we were too busy with increased Rebel activity.  
I may no longer be an Agent but I can still get in.  
I could find it, if you wished."

"Really, you'd really risk getting Deleted just for a piece of jewelry?  
Smith , are you feeling alright?"

* * *

"I will, I am fine. It would help you as well, with emotional healing.  
I will return , Araeil, since I need something to call you around others.  
If I might call you that, Neo."

"Sure, see you later than, Smith."

"Of course, Araeil."

* * *

Smith turned and walked out , to risk getting deleted for me.  
I never would have imagined it would happen before.  
But it was happening.


	6. Pendant

_Author's Note : Posted a trailer video for chapters' 1- 4 on LiveJournal.  
_Take a look , if you want. (link to the 'Journal is on my profile.)

* * *

**Pendant**

Smith looked around , before unlocking Neo 'Araeil's' old apartment door and stepping inside.  
Closing it he looked at the small combined entrance and living room.  
The couch light grey , walls green , leading into a hallway to the kitchenette.  
A side hallway into the bedroom,then splitting off to the bathroom.

* * *

Remembering the first time he was here.  
Bringing Neo in after the interragation, putting him on the bed.  
Looking around spotting a gold pendant and silver cross, hanging on a hook ,above the bed.

Following the memories, it was in the same place.

* * *

The only reason everything looked the same was that it had been Sealed off.

There was not a speck of dust on anything, I picked up the pendant and cross.  
The thin chain sparkling in the dim light , with the other parts of it.  
Now that I was looking at it closely, I could see the emeralds in the cross.

Neo's mother must have paid quite the price for all of it.  
She must have saved alot, their life being not the most pleasent.  
No wonder he had reacted the way he did, the first time the first time we met , now.

* * *

Why would the wolf have left Neo alone?  
Normal animal programs were not that smart.  
But a Dire wolf program?,  
Could it have increased its intelligance with age?, like I had to.

* * *

I walked down the short hallway , opened and closed the door that locked itself again.  
Putting on the pendant and cross, to keep it safe.

Then a woman's voice " What were you doing in Tom's old place?"

" I was getting something for Thomas. Since he is not in the best shape to get it himself."  
I replied , turning to look at her.

She had lightly tanned skin, dark grey eyes and black-purple streaked hair that was short.  
"Why not?, What happened to Tom, why did he disappear?" her tone was supcious.

* * *

I thought about what to say without lying, yet not telling the whole truth.

"Thomas was for the last few years , an exceptional soldier , now he is permantly injured.  
Blinded, to be prescie, he is not ready to go outside yet. It would overwhelm him.  
And so I volunteered to get what he wanted from his old apartment."

* * *

A shocked look crossed the woman's face, horror and sadness in her eyes.

Then she says , firmly  
" Tell Tom, when he's ready Mai wants to talk to him.  
I don't care if you have to help him, I haven't seen him in along time.  
A familar voice would help alot. I'm guessing your a new friend of his?"

* * *

"In a way, I am a new friend of his. Thomas and I did not really know each other until now.  
His other friends seemingly have discarded him as useless.  
I did not see them looking for him, when he went missing.  
Traitors, the both of them."

I was momentarily stunned at how much venom was in my last sentence.  
If there were any sort of justice plausible, Morpheus and Trinitiy would have died from it.

I left the old apartment building, avoiding the System's Agents without a flaw.  
Taking to the roofs as I felt something was wrong.  
The feeling was from my copy.

* * *

**Copy's P.O.V**

Something was wrong with Neo/Araeil. He was curled up on the bed, shaking, flinching and whimpering. I didn't know if he was asleep, if it was a nightmare. If it was a Post Trauma experience.  
If it was I had no idea what could have caused it. It worried me , greatly.

My older self walked hurriedly into the room. Crouching down by the bed, taking off the pedant.  
Saying "Neo, Neo. Araeil, wake up. What ever it is , it will Not hurt you anymore. Wake up."

* * *

Repeating it for about thirty seconds , as I walked out of the room.  
Neo wasn't supposed to know that I could copy myself.  
If he did , most likely it would worsen his condtion.


	7. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

I woke up silver-white and black flickering and swirling confusingly.  
Feeling terrified of the black that seemed to swallow the silver light.  
I thought for a second I was back in the Cell, in the Dungeon.

Then a familiar voice, deep drawl calm "Araeil, wake up whatever it is it can Not hurt you."  
The echos' settled, revealing Smiths' confused echos' . He was holding something, it wasn't confused.  
It was the pendant. " , you found it, the Pendant, 'course you did."

* * *

"Yes, Neo I found your Pendant for you."

Focused, the silver-white outline of his features, didn't help with telling me what Smith was feeling.  
I focused on his feelings , his aura it felt almost concerned.

"Well, Smith might I have it back from you?." If I asked any other way he might say no, for improper grammar or something.

"Not yet. Tell me what was that nightmare you just had about?"

* * *

Flashes through my mind .

" I was back in the Cell. There were wolves, mini wolves with teeth, so many teeth.  
And it was dark, no it was black. I could see their teeth, how could I see their teeth?  
It doesn't make sense. No sense at all. Nothing."

I hissed , pain flashing from my ribs, I was breathing too fast.  
I felt terrified again.

* * *

"Neo, Neo. Calm down, you are going to hurt yourself.  
I am sorry I asked. Calm down , take the Pendant."

I pushed myself up off my side slowly, ribs hurting from the bandages.  
He held out the Pendant, I took it.  
Brushing his fingers, a shock of sound, a picture of Smiths' face in silver-white.  
He did look concerned about me.

* * *

I slipped the Pendant and cross over my head, noting how warm it was.  
He had worn it, surprisingly it didn't bother me.

"Where'd you find it , Smith?" I asked , distracting myself.

He replies " Above your bed on the hook. When I was leaving a woman named Mai said that she wanted to talk to you. When you can, she was concerned about you. Unlike Morpheus and Trinity."

* * *

" I wonder what Mai could want? Smith , what did you mean 'Unlike Morpheus and Trinity'?."

Smiths' aura shifting to angry.

"Over the past two years that you were the Merovingians' prisoner I was the only one looking for you.  
Or if you were possibly still alive, they did not care if you were still alive or dead. After everything you did for them , Neo. They were not even concerned enough , to ask anyone any questions about you."

* * *

I was curious now._ 'Smith had looked for me all by himself? , How had Smith found the Dungeon?  
Vlad and those Ghost twins said it was impossible to find without help from anyone inside it?'_

So I asked "How'd you find me? They said it was impossible, I almost believed them a few times. How ?"

"I followed you and I's connection, Neo. I followed it until that hallway, it disappeared after that , for a while I lost your trail."

I didn't understand that, _'Oh, come on Neo if you did it would be a miracle.'_

* * *

Once again I heard the wind, looking out the window, slow swirls of a breeze on the black sky.  
I ran my fingers over the pendant and cross, feeling the grooves of etchings in the pendant and the emeralds in the cross.

"Can we go outside, I haven't been outside in years remember."

"I suppose , after what pain I just caused you again, Neo. I how do you say it - I owe you.  
Do you want to go outside now?"

* * *

I nodded, I turned my body and got my feet on the floor.  
I got down the hallway by myself, until the echos' hit the stairway.  
_'I remembered running up the fire escape , to my death.'_

* * *

I pushed the memory away, this was far better going outside for the first time in years.  
_'Would I be able to handle it?'_


	8. Captured

_Author's Note: _Thanks to my good friend Jervis Tetch Madness for reviewing.  
Along with thanks to the readers, hope you people like this chapter.

* * *

**Captured**

I growled as yet another person slammed Neo into me. He flinched in surprise, further into my side.  
The sidewalk was not this crowded, most of them doing it deliberately, because of what we looked like.  
Not knowing anything about the truth of the matter.

* * *

I wanted to kill them for scaring Neo so much, after he'd finally been safe for a few days.  
_'When did you get so protective of him?'_I tightened my opposite hand , glaring at the man.  
He walked away without even looking back at us.

Neo/Araeil says "This never would 'ave happened before I got Captured. If I could still see , I would have kicked them through a building. Stupid people, no respect for blind people or soldiers."

* * *

The only two men who had just walked beside us , looked at Araeil.

The dark brown-haired one says "What rank were you? I'm Second Lieutenant Morrow, Coren Morrow."

The One replied " Nice to meet you, Second Lieutenant Morrow. I am, I suppose was Lieutenant Araeil. Not that the rest cared enough to look for me."

Second Lieutenant Morrow replies " It's good to meet you Lieutenant Araeil. What did you mean by that? Did you get held hostage?"

* * *

Araeil flinched, running his free hand through his hair, the other resting on my arm.  
" Do you two have anything that needs doing? I'd rather it be quiet , not as crowded after everything."

Morrow asks " Evan, do you have anything?"

'Evan' replies "No ,Morrow I don't. There's a park just up ahead, you could tell us there, Lieutenant."

Dark blonde 'Evan' moves to my other side and the four of us made our way through the crowd without any further pushing. Araeil lets go of my arm and walks slowly over to a tree and sits down below it.  
I stood beside him.

* * *

The other man introduces himself "I'm Officer Cadet Rhodes. Evan Rhodes, nice to meet you Lieutenant...' turning to look at me ' ..So , who are you? , you haven't introduced yourself."  
I glared at the Officer Cadet and was about to anwser, but Araeil interuppted me first.

"Morrow, Rhodes, this Smith he used to work for 'government'. A few days ago, he saved my life after two years of being was more concerned about me than my Captain was.  
If it weren't for him, I wouldn't just be blind I'd be dead."

* * *

Morrow and Rhodes looked outraged. Morrow thanks me for saving Araeil , saying he wished he could meet that Captain and tell him what he thought.

It was humorous thinking that Morrow would have been able to beat Morpheus, but I wanted to do the same thing. Unlike Morrow I would be able to pull it off without getting hurt or killed.

Rhodes asked Araeil "How did you get held hostage?."

* * *

"Two years ago, I was out in an old hotel on Sanguine and Fang. I got cornered by a blond guy, almost looked like a Vampire. He had only been distracting me, because I got grabbed and choked. Before I blacked out some guy that looked like an Albino appeared.

Said something about how I to be kept alive and not dead. I woke up chained to a wall in a cell somewhere. Then a few days later the other or maybe the same Albino, took a knife to the outer part of my eyes, and well here I am."

Neo did not even look like he was aware he had talked at all. He shuddered with remembered agony at the last words.

* * *

I could not remember hearing Neo ever say that many words at once before.  
Unlike the humans, I knew it actually had been a Vampire, a blonde Vampire and one of the Assassins.  
I wondered what part he was leaving out, not that I was going to bring it up in present company.

Morrow and Rhodes gave him their sympathy. Then as it started to rain and they left, Morrow and Rhodes gave me their cell-phone numbers , if we wanted to get together at some other time.

* * *

Neo got up , looking at the rain in wonder.

"Neo, we should be leaving. Unless you want to become sick as well, I would rather you not die.  
Especially , since I saved you only a few days ago, the bandages will be uncomfortable before long."

I could not imagine how weak he had to be, despite this.  
Most likely the only reason Neo had not gotten sick before was because the french Idiot did not want him to.

Neo was still only wearing the long-sleeved blue shirt , over the bandages.  
With this rain it definitely wouldn't be enough.

* * *

I pulled my jacket off and put it on Neo, he jumped at my touch flinching away, before looking grateful.  
He slipped his arms through the sleeves, it was only an inch too long and more than a little wide on him, since his build was so much smaller than mine.

Neo mutters "Thanks, Smith. I'm lucky I still need this, I could have been turned into a 'Bat', you know. Hmm, at least then , I could 'ave got back at my first Ex. He was terrified of Vampires, but he said I almost looked like one."

* * *

_'Neo had a Boyfriend?. '_ a small part of my mind said _'Maybe you could have a small chance after all.'_  
I pushed that strange thought away, he would never like me, even though I had saved his life.  
I would never deserve Neo any way much less, a romantic way.

* * *

_'But your still jealous that he had a boyfriend at one time. Incredibly jealous. Shut up, I am not jealous._  
_So he had a boyfriend, so what , plenty of people do. But those people are not Him._  
_You Are Jealous. He had a boyfriend, and it wasn't you. Wasn't you. SHUT UP. '_

* * *

If I could have I would have glared at myself, losing my argument. Were was that stupid copy when I wanted him? I most definitely was NOT jealous of some stupid little Human, who didn't know what he'd had.

* * *

Not at all.


	9. Feel

_Author's Note : _One swear and the chapter will be dark.  
It was nice and sweet in the beginning, it got turned into this:

* * *

**Feel**

Neo woke up, confused. What were Smith's' echos' doing in his bed?  
Seriously, what the Hell was Smith doing in here?

He couldn't remember anything, what startled him was the sudden feeling of Smith moving closer to him.  
Feeling a cold/hot flash as a hand rested on the hollow of his throat, above the cross.  
Echos' startlingly focused and sharp now.

_If only I could really see him. Was Smith awake and this was some odd game to the Ex-Agent?_  
_Or slightly more terrifying and oddly was that hopeful (Fuck) , was it a unconsious feel.'_

Breath on his skin.

* * *

**Flashback**

He woke up, a clawed hand digging into his collar bones. Blood red-grey tinged eyes glaring into his own.  
Breath, cold breath on his throat, the tips of fangs on his skin, as Vladimir's head dipped down.  
Terror as he felt the Vamp's teeth move, he jerked back against the cold, dusty and bloody stone wall.  
More pain as claws raked lightly down his chest, drawing blood.

Vlad's fangs, shrunk back to normal teeth, lips resting on his throat.  
Murmuring to him "Not yet. No,no we're still playing our game. You don't get to die yet."

Hadn't he gone through enough, after all this.  
Even even Smith, Smith of all beings would have ended him by now.

_'It would have been a mercy to be back in that Interrogation room._  
_No broken ribs, or wrenched shoulders and 'bat Vlad' to torment him._  
_At least Smith hadn't been able to turn into a bat, like Vlad does.'_

Then the Master Vampire was gone, one of those 'ghost' twins was back.

He shuts his eyes , hoping to black out. More terror as the Twin opened his right eye.  
A knife in hand, again the feel of breath on his skin.

**End Flashback**

* * *

A dark growl pulled him away. He jerked , slamming into the wall.  
Cool metal on his throat, he wasn't in the Dungeon, wasn't in that Cell.  
It was over, it was done or was it a trick?  
To make him think it was over.

_**Was it over?!**_


	10. Relax

**Relax**

As Smith woke up he was concerned as Neo slammed his back into the wall.  
The cross and pendant flashing against the pale hollow of his throat.  
Some of the long black hair falling over conventionally sightless eyes.  
The pain and terror in those eyes, how a human would have said 'heart-wrenching'.

* * *

"Neo." I said, sounding worried even to myself. After a moment the rapid breathing slowed, slim muscles shaking as the remaining tension disappeared from him. Absently , guiltily I admired the light reflecting off the pale skin and muscles underneath.  
The stark contrast between black hair and the gold of the thin chain around his neck.  
His hand moving to grasp the cross as long lashes blinked.

* * *

"Smith?" Neo asks, sounding desperate and hopeful, _' Why does he sound like that?, What did he remember to make him ask me that ?'_

" I am here." He sighs, relieved to hear my voice.

"Good, that's' good. No more illusions...' that said quietly , the next louder to me as I thought  
_'What did he mean by no more illusions?' _'.. What are you doing in my bed? What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

I thought about what had caused this...

**Flashback, hours ago**

Looking into the moon-lit room, Neo was twisting and turning in the bed.  
I moved to stand by the wall, hoping my presence would calm him again and I could , reluctantly, leave without his knowing.  
_'Your over five hundred years old and you might as well be spying on him. He is only twenty-five, your far too old for least that imbecile Max was Neo's age, not a obessive, creepy, arrogant murderer.'_

* * *

A sharp cry tore my thoughts apart. This was not good, all these nightmares.  
I walked over the silvered rug, looking for a second out the window.  
Oddly there was a bat flapping in front of it.  
I stalked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut.

* * *

Another cry unconsciously pulled me to the bed.  
Neo had kicked the blanket off onto the floor.  
I crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Before I could wake him up I suddenly found myself pulled up onto the bed.

* * *

Not really knowing what to do as he pulled me against him.  
His hand on my wrist , loosening and moving to my back.  
My own hand on his chest, overly taut muscles relaxing.  
I let myself relax as a scent of spice and rain, surrounded me.

It felt good, laying like this, with him.  
I knew I should have left if he woke.  
I did not.

**End Flashback**

* * *

I replied, pushing away the memory " You were having a nightmare again , as you have the past of the time all I had to do was come into the room, stand by the wall and you would relax .This was the first time that it didn't work, so I moved to stand beside you.  
I wanted to wake you up , I took your shoulder than you grabbed my wrist and pulled me here."

Neo blushes slightly then says "You could've left anytime."

* * *

"It worried me too much that your nightmare would come back.  
Thus I stayed, and must have fallen asleep." Having replied , I got out of the bed and opened the curtains.

"You can sleep? Have I asked you that before?"

"Yes, I can and that does not matter.  
Now, did you still want to go and talk to your old friend Mai?"

* * *

Turning to look at him, a 'hmm' and luxuriant stretch my answer, until he says " Let me get ready. You might want to change that jacket and brush your hair. Almost looks like you're getting my habits."

_'What? Hmm, of course Lovely. Where did that come from?'_


	11. Mai

_Author's Note:_ Mai's point of view for this chapter. Warning: Two F words near the end of the chapter.

_Neo:_ " Don't be an ass, Smith. Say hi."

_Smith (dragged in by Neo)_ :" I am not saying hello to those people. Did you see what she's going..?"

_Neo:_ "Sssh. You're the one who started it. I want to see Mai, you suggested it remember."

_Smith:_ "Yes, I am thinking perhaps that it was not as good an idea as I thought. No matter what your friend will say later."

_Neo:_"Mai's perfectly nice, you haven't even really met her. "

_Smith:_ "Not that friend of yours, the _other_ friend of yours." Looking up " On with the story, Miss. Giesbrecht."

_Me:_"Anything for you two. Smith after this chapter is over would you want to visit my friend Jervis, just talk to her? I'm sure it would help her, she likes you. "

_Smith (flat glare):_" No. If she wants to talk to me tell her to find me, herself."

* * *

**Mai**

I hugged Tom I hadn't seen him in over three years now. _'He's okay now, mostly. Pyshically at least. No more torture for about his so-called 'friends' after Smith left? They could... No don't think about it.'  
_"I missed you. I'm so glad your alright Tom. I can't believe your 'friends' would abandon you like that.  
Not even look for alright."

Tom had startled when I hugged him, before he hugged me back, his eyes seeming on my face.  
His hair was different, longer than I had seen it since before Max showed up, all those years ago.  
The only thing that was different about his face was his eyes, looking at the light reflecting off I could see two faint scar lines across the centre of his eyes.

* * *

I didn't know how he could'ave got used to being blind especially through two years of torture.  
Tom's body was the most different, he hadn't had any noticeable muscle before.  
Now I could see the muscles through his shirt, shouldn't the muscle have disappeared?.

Tom's voice, even softer than before "Hey, Mai. I missed you too, you don't know how much. You've been a lot better off than I have."

I found myself running a hand through his hair , like I had when Max had cheated on him.  
But this was so much worse than anything Max could have done to him.

* * *

I look over at Smith, standing off to the side. The cold blue eyes were glaring at me.  
I let go of Tom, _'Is Smith jealous ? Does he even know he's glaring at me?'  
_"Its good to see you, Smith. Did you two get here alright? "

"Yes, we got here without incident. Most of them are still trying to push Araeil around."  
The Ex-Agent glares at the wall, I was in shock.  
Tom shifted his 'look' over to toward where Smith was , raising an eyebrow at him.  
Wait, wait, wait... did Smith just call Tom, Araeil. A week ago it was Thomas?.

* * *

_'Tom's NEVER let anyone call him Araeil before. Only his Mom, does Tom like him?_  
_It'd be better than nothing, Smith could help him. Distract him from unwanted nightmares and stuff._  
_That would be cute actually, seeing them together. They do already. Too bad I normally don't like guys._  
_Could I help them?. Just don't think about Them, let Tom and Smith get settled in before you tell Tom what happened after Smith left.'_

"Come on in, I made a cake yesterday. Since Laura went up toCanada for a few days, it's her favourite too."

"Laura, Journalist Laura?. Mai why do you have all the luck?."

* * *

We moved into my apartment, "You're in luck for once Tom, I haven't changed anything and Laura says it's too cramped for us to live in together for long."

We sat down in the 'living room' , myself taking one of the chairs against the close wall. Smith pulling Tom down beside him on the couch.  
Before Smith seemed to realise that and moved away from him.

* * *

I felt like hitting myself as I got up and went into the little 'kitchen' and put three slices of chocolate cake on plates.I'd have to reintroduce Laura to Tom and just introduce Smith, when she got back.  
I brought it out and Tom hesitated at trying to eat it because he didn't know where it was.

I almost giggled out loud as Smith took Tom's fork, cut off a piece and held it out to him.  
My old friend looked confused for a second than shrugged and took it back.

Smith smiled slightly, before noticing I was looking at him and scowling at me.  
_'Maybe it would work out without my help. If Tom likes him.'_

* * *

Then Tom asks after we had eaten bit, "So, Mai what'd you want to talk about?"

Smith asks "Why must you always shorten your own enunciation, Araeil?"

Sarcastic " Cause you like your own voice so much. Talk, 'nough for us both. "

I interrupted the banter with "Well anyways , after Smith left with your pendant about a day later some people showed up.." Smith looked over at Tom, Tom sensing the look tilting his head.

* * *

"Let me guess, Mai. An african-american man and a white woman?"

"Yeah Tom. They said they were your friends, that Smith would kill you when he was done with you. Or they'd do it. "

**"Fuck wits!"** I blinked in shock and Tom says surprised "Smith? Wow I don't think I've heard you swear before".

**"I AM NOT GOING TO KILL HIM. WHY WOULD I HAVE USED TWO YEARS OF MY TIME SAVING HIM ONLY TO KILL HIM? IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE...'** Smith was angry, snarling , his eyes blazing white-hot fire, moving protectively closer to Tom.  
Toning down the shouting to a softer , more lethal and even deeper drawl '...If I had wanted him dead I would have left him alone, damned **fucking** traitorous fools. They are not touching him without killing me first. "

* * *

Tom shuddered at the angry tone, moving farther into the couch away from the ex-Agent. But still looking curious that Smith had said that they'd have to kill him.

Trying to distract him I said - "Hey , Tom do you remember in Grade 7 when Harvey Johnson tried locking us out of school since he thought we'd die because of it? He was really stupid then. Well, I thought he was."

* * *

Tom laughs "Yeah, after that we got back at him by pretending you liked him and I dumped that bad milk, flower petals and feathers on him."

"I was really surprised he didn't try anything after we did that. I saw him a few days ago, he actually apologized to me and asked if I'd seen you. When I said I hadn't he asked me to give you a letter for you to read, though one of us will have to read it to you.I put it in the top dresser shelf near the bedroom door."

* * *

He got up and went to get the letter and walked back in "Who wants to read it for me?"

* * *

End of chapter. Please review.


	12. Want

**Want...**

Smith closed his eyes, leaning up , running his finger-tips over Neo's face through his hair.

"Come on, I know you like me. I've sensed you. You WANT me, Smith admit it."

Opening his eyes, looking into the big, long-lashed eyes.  
Sightless it was difficult to remember with how pretty they were, but now they definitely were black, no distinction between pupil and iris. Neo moving closer, lips slightly redder than before against pale skin and black-hair .

Pale hand sliding down his arm, to his shoulder, the back of his neck.  
Brush of soft, black-hair against his cheek.  
Lips brushing softly against his , as he breathes "Yes."  
Hands skimming up over Neo's sides, slowly tracing the muscles.  
Around Neo's back, slowly pushing up the black shirt.

_'How often had he wanted this? Wanting Neo, Neo , just Neo._  
_Gentle, understanding, INhumanly beautiful Neo._  
_Far , far too long. But waiting, worth it.'_

Breaking the kiss reluctantly , yet not. Neo did have to breath after all.  
Bringing his hands up pulling the shirt off fully, as Neo leaned back .  
Neo shivering as he 'saw' how I was watching him.

Remembered days ago watching sweat roll down as they had sparred.

Neo's hair clinging to the slim, pale throat and gleaming jewelled cross.  
How the room had gotten hotter around them.  
Too distracted paying attention to slick , pale skin to actually pay attention to what Neo was doing.  
Neo grabbing his shoulder and throwing him to the floor without much effort, pinning him down.

Both of them panting.  
Leaning up again , so close to another kiss.

* * *

Smith cursing as his eyes opened to see the peeling , green wall.

"Fuck. Why can't those dreams be real? "

He starts to sit up, the only real part of that dream the sparring.  
Neo probably wouldn't be ready for anything like _that_ for a long time.  
_'As if he'd even like me. He would rather run away since I read that letter and everything else.'_

* * *

**Flashback, 3 days ago**

I looked over at him as I read, he looked skeptical.

_'Dear Tom,_

_ I know most likely you won't believe that I apologized to Mai, but I wanted to apologize to you too.  
And tell you something else, something I only just barely realised._

_I should tell you first that I didn't think you or Mai was stupid, like I said so many times.  
I only said that because that was what all of my 'friends' told me say._  
_I didn't even like Max, Justin or Colton._

_Especially not Max after what he did to you later.  
I thought you and Mai were the smartest people in our grade.  
You weren't shallow or obsessed with making the stupidest joke to make everyone else pay attention to you.  
You were you with no apologies, I still remember the time in sixth grade after spring-break and I stole that pendant you had._

_Mostly cause after that you Tom, scrawny - quiet you punched me in face and cursed me out.  
I didn't ever think you'd know that many swears, shows that I didn't know what I thought I did.  
I think that was when I first started to think differently than what my parents and 'friends' wanted me to think._

_That everyone who didn't have as much money as I did wasn't worth my time.  
I'm sorry that I thought you didn't mean anything._

_On to what I realised, I realised that ... it's so hard even to write it.  
I realised that ... I love you, Tom Anderson._

_Sincerely, Harvey Johnson._

Neo looked shocked, "What the heck?, H,H, How does that work out? Harvey Johnson is , is in LOVE with me?"

* * *

**Yesterday**

We were walking back from visiting Morrow and Rhodes, passing an alleyway.

It was raining again, a voice calling above the sudden roar of thunder "Hey, you two."

Neo 'stumbling' over a stone , wrapping an arm around my waist , his head against my shoulder whispering " If we don't have to don't stop. I don't want to remember how much weaker I've gotten. "

I thought about saying , thought being the key word ' _"You haven't gotten weaker. You haven't been since I first saw you. Defiant, strong beginning to end., that's why I love you." '_

* * *

Neo turning his head, listening to the rain  
" What if the Frenchie, what if that Merv has something to do this? "

We kept on walking as the man's voice shouts again "Hey, you two. Stop. "

The sound of foot-steps above the rain , Neo being pulled away from me as two more men appeared.  
Snarling "I told you to stop. You wouldn't want this pretty thing paying for your life do you? "

The other two men forcing us back into the alley.  
The blonde man pushing Neo/Araeil against the wall, putting a .45 caliber, 9 round pistol against his forehead.

I growled "You're not going to kill him. I won't let you, not without making you regret it for the few seconds that will remain of your life."

The short-haired blonde , grinning " Who said we're going to kill him? I've got something else we could do.  
Something far more enjoyable, for us at least. "

Neo pushing himself back into the wall looking like he wanted to be far from here.

* * *

_' I forgot how Sick, how Depraved and Arrogant the general Human can be. I've got a cure for you , that little thing that is called Death. Enjoy.'_

" And who said that I would not kill you. Certainly it was not I . "

Faster than the three could see I reached into my inside jacket pocket.  
Unholstering the Desert Eagle that had recently redeemed itself with the French-Mans' prison guard.  
Shooting all three before they could blink again.

Neo wincing at the sounds magnified by the close walls, mixed with the thunder.  
He had moved avoiding the blood, saying now " I forgot how big that thing is. And how loud , yeash it wasn't that loud when you killed me."

When we finally got back home, Neo had wanted to spar to warm up from the drenching we had gotten.

**End Flashback's'**

I thought I had seen someone watching us yesterday. I hadn't seen who but it was , I was certain it was far from good.

Most likely it was Morpheus or Trinity. At the worst it would be the one of the Twins or someone else in the French Man's pay.


	13. Hysteric

**Hysteric**

I put the cell down on the bedside , _'Why would Morpheus attack Evan ?  
Sure , Smith and I have gotten to know him and Coren but their not a threat to Morpheus.  
Take me out sure Morpheus if you don't trust me, but ME not my friends.  
He should know that and frankly I don't trust him as of now.'_

I got up , anger at Morpheus making the silver almost painfully bright as I half-ran up the two levels.  
I'd only been in Smith's room on the fourth floor , maybe one time.

* * *

I didn't care if I tripped , Evan could be dying.  
Then , of course I did trip and crashed into the floor.  
Smith walking up , looking down at me as I pushed myself up.

"Are you alright ? " , his aura half-concerned.

My anger turning into hysterics , at his calm.

* * *

"Evan was attacked by Morpheus. Coren's with him in the hospital.  
Coren didn't say what was wrong , Evan could be dying !.  
Only see him yes-yesterday and Morpheus attacks him. Why would Morpheus do THAT ?  
We only really started getting to know them, who else am I really going to relate to if Evan is dying.  
He could be , could be not is . Coren didn't say that , he didn't.  
Didn't."

_'Damn torture , I didn't used to go crazy. Hysteric rambling , you're better than this.  
Don't make it worse , calm down. '_

* * *

I scrambled onto my feet , vision 'flickering' into black splotches with silver veins.  
Nearly falling over as the sound faded out and everything went black for a few seconds.  
_'Maybe I should'a just stayed on the floor a few more minutes.'_

It took me a few seconds to realise _a) That Smith was holding me, sitting on the floor_  
and _b) He was running a hand through my hair._

"You're not supposed to move for at least ten minutes after blacking out Neo.  
You need to calm down , I am sure that Morrow didn't mean to scare you.  
Rhodes will be fine , you'll see. "

* * *

Feeling the panic slowly fading as Smith's words sunk in.  
Along with the warmth , moving closer and putting my head on his shoulder.  
I sighed forget just ten minutes , I could stay here all day.  
_'Why couldn't Smith always be like this.'_

Twenty minutes later I was sitting down beside Evan's bed.  
"How're you doing, Evan besides the whole terrorist trying to kill you?"

* * *

Evan replies " Well there's' some good news Araeil , I finally got Coren to say he loved me.  
I guess going to the Silver Hawk on Friday night sort of helped too.  
Since Morpheus said he'd been watching the four of us since then."

I couldn't help sighing at Evan's luck , but I was happy for him.  
"Aww, Evan your lucky. Even though you did get wounded , your so lucky.  
If only I'd be able to get lucky with the guy I like.  
But , Morpheus was watching us for over a week ?  
Does he know the Silver Hawk's a lesbian and gay bar?"

* * *

"Speaking of the Silver Hawk , why did Smith go with you ? I thought he was straight ?"


	14. Silver Hawk

_Author's Note:_

This chapter is for my great friend and idea support - Jervis Tetch Madness . I always thank people especially the repeat 'offender's'. Like it or not , your one of them- in fact you were the very first of them.

This set about a week before **Hysteric**, enjoy.

* * *

**Silver Hawk**

Smith was leaning against the wall of the Silver Hawk , one of the only Gay and Lesbian bars that was not owned by the French-Man. I still had not had a single lead as to where the French-Man was but I had plenty of plans for when I found the Idiot.

Many , many plans for anything that could happen- he still suspected they were being watched.  
Smith turned , looking around himself at the other people.  
I glared as yet another drunk, intoxicated that was the right word - Neo was getting to me , man walked up to me.

* * *

Talking seemed to make them more persistent , fourteen people and none the One that he wanted, no Neo. Smith wanted to shoot the man , if only so he would make the smell go away.  
But Neo was the whole reason he had not left because of the stench in the club.  
Alcohol and humans were not pleasant on their own , much less together.

_'He had never trusted humans , now after the almost incident in the alley- he wanted to shoot anyone who even looked at Neo wrong. Where is Neo ?'_

I had not seen the blind man since Neo had disappeared with Rhodes and Morrow at the entrance.

* * *

Smith had been ignoring the intoxicated man's attempt at him and now shoved him into the crowd.  
Walking around the edge of the black-walls , covered in a motif of a silver hawk ready for flight - I scanned the crowd for Neo. Catching a brief glimpse , Neo beautiful and fluid in the center of the crowd with a slightly shorter blond man.

* * *

Cascading silver light catching Neo's eyes for a second they looked almost wolf-like , seeming to reflect it back.

_'That can not be a coincidence. Not with how Neo's been acting lately.'_

Neo had been acting 'out of character' lately.  
Getting angry , stalking around , growling at the homeless people on the first floor whom he was normally nice to. Along also with Neo threatening him about going in his room and spying on him.

Then seconds later knocking him down and even ...smelling him.

* * *

_' He almost got bitten by a Vampire- what about a Werewolf ? The first transformation of a bitten one is only caused by extreme stress. Sometimes being bitten could cause side-effects , like preventing old wounds from being healed - even in the there was that 'Dire Wolf' when Neo was lost in the woods, it was not one of the French-Man' Dire Wolf was too big for a normal Werewolf. You're making it up-Smith , Neo is NOT a what about the eye-shine ? Or is he and Neo doesn't know ?'_

* * *

Smith kept walking as the crowd closed around Neo , to the bar seeing Rhodes with a brown-haired man who was not Morrow. A few minutes later Neo walked up to me - annoyance spiking in our mental link , a different blond man trailing putting himself beside me , hip brushing against mine slowly- deliberate. Heat flaring and shivering inside as I found myself ... reacting.

* * *

"What is it... Araeil ?" I hoped that it had not sounded as quavering to them as it did to myself.

I blinked in surprise as Neo/Araeil said "Love , tell Lupe here I'm not interested in one-night flings. "  
_'Did he just call me Love ?, He did- stupid it does not mean anything. He's pretending.'  
_The fact it was just for show didn't stop my heart from speeding up.

Half turning to Araeil , I ran my fingers through his hair before on impulse , pressing my lips against his cheekbone.  
For a second the only things that existed - the soft skin under my lips and the scent of spice and rain.  
He runs a hand down my side , this heat was unbearable.  
How amazing it was, even if it was unfortunately only for show.

Pulling back , glaring at 'Lupe' and growling " He's MINE. "

* * *

_'Lupe ? A werewolf in this club? Right when I wonder if Neo could in fact be one?'_

I looked past Lupe , to see that Rhodes was staring at us.  
Lupe snarls , green eyes flashing gold , he turns and stalks off.

* * *

Wether he worked for the Frenchie or not , I had a feeling that he would be back.


	15. Were

_Authors' Note:_

This chapter is going to freak some of you out , because of what happened last chapter Neo's little saying to Smith.

True Were-people are immortal , unless they get killed , normal Were-people.

* * *

**Were**

Lupe glared at the Man and Program that were blocking the door to where his spiritual 'pup' was.  
Over twenty-four years and the boy hadn't even transformed once.  
Didn't even know it was his right to be one of the Were-people.

_'Over the past thousand years we've gotten weaker. We almost faded when the Machines took over , but we still exist. Our children are even more trapped in here than the non-Were children._  
_I never should have let Fenier tell me we couldn't take him and raise him as one of us.'_

* * *

I should have stolen him from that stupid how-many-greats grandson of mine.  
Doesn't explain anything to his son about his Were heritage , then goes and dares abuse him.  
This is worse than that Malpheus , that damned cat abandoning my 'grandson' to die.

_'The only worse thing he's done , when he betrayed us to the Machines._  
_How many of both his Clan and mine did he kill that day? Far too many._  
_What was that cat calling himself now , Morlpaueses, Menopause , Mor - something?'_

* * *

It didn't surprise me that the Panther had done that. The bigger Canine and Feline clans didn't normally get along. Still Malpheus should just have come after him , not his 'Grandson'.  
Betraying Neo to that French-freak , Malpheus broke Were-law , yet again doing that.

As I was Alpha in the Pack and Neo was the only one left of my Line , that made him Alpha- in- Training.  
Alpha's were the most powerful Were-wolves , with increased healing ,endurance, strength and senses' even if one was gone.

That was why the so called 'Ones' were always from his genetic line.  
Comparing a normal Werewolf to a human was the only comparison that could be made.  
That at least would help Neo , had helped him before during his torture.  
Malpheus had just made my job of destroying him even more justified.  
I can't believe that over a thousand years ago, I was friends with that cat.

* * *

Lupe needed to talk to Neo and he couldn't. He didn't want Neo to end up hurting someone.  
Much less his Souls-Love , its nice to see that Neo found him.

_'Of course they need to admit they love each other and physically ... bond yet._  
_Eventually , they would have to , Neo's emotions wouldn't let them go without after a certain period of time. _  
_Though the time did vary for everyone , it was inevitable that it would happen._  
_It was funny seeing Smith was an inch taller , that Neo was Alpha._  
_That meant Alpha in every single way emotionally , mentally and sexually.'_

* * *

But right now , Neo's Souls- Love was getting in the way.  
I supposed that I would have to find him later.  
I turned around and walked down the hallway.

* * *

_' Maybe I should go find that idiot Waffle. _  
_Perhaps he could talk to Neo, without Smith getting in the way._  
_What kind of self- respecting Were-parent names their kid Waffle?'_


	16. Wolf?

**'Wolf' ?**

Waffle was so excited he could hardly speak. _' This was Alpha Lupe's heir to the Wolf- Clan.  
Neo Lupe , Alpha-in-Training the New Wolf . That sounded awesome , that would make an awesome title._  
_This was SO amazing , he , Waffle Reum was talking to the Alpha -in-Training. '_

Neo saying " So your part of the Wolf Clan , your name is... Waffle ... Reum ? And I'm part of the Clan , but I'm a Lupe. "  
I sniffed the air , the black-haired Werewolf was feeling confused , but accepting.  
_' It was hard to believe that Neo had never Transformed in his life._  
_He should have been a natural at it. '_

" I know, my name is an embarrassment to the Clan. Your not just 'a' part of the Clan , your 'the' part of the Clan. Your Alpha Lupe's great-great how many-great Grandson , the last of his original line. Your the Alpha-in-Training. You don't know how exciting this is , I'm actually talking to you. I never , well hardly ever get to do any Clan business."

* * *

Neo even looked like the Alpha , at least in eye shape and colour. Their faces' were similarly formed.  
Any Wolf would smell , see and know that the two were related.  
Waffle , at least could feel the Alpha energy pouring off the dark-eyed 'Wolf'.  
None of the Clan would want to pick a fight with the blind Wolf , especially since he could hold his own.

I jumped , I had been so focused on Neo that I hadn't noticed the Program enter the room.  
He says " I could hardly see why not. You are not at all overly excitable. "

I blinked as Neo laughed , then I glared at the Program for surprising me.

Neo says " Smith be nice. Waffle hadn't even introduced himself and your already snarking at him. "

"Well , It is not as if I said "Here Waffle have some sauce. " or did I , I can not seem to remember. "

* * *

I laughed as I smelled the air now , they loved each other and they didn't know.  
Love and longing , that probably wouldn't last long - it seemed to me that Neo was close to Transforming.  
Very , incredibly close to Transforming  
Every Were got more aggressive , before and after they changed for a while.

_' I wonder what their bonding will look like ? Would they let me watch ?, That would be SO hot. '_

Then Neo turned his head , asking suddenly serious "What was that ? I thought I heard something. "

I listened hearing footsteps on the roof, not Human too quiet for that. It was a Were of some sort.  
From what Alpha Lupe had said it was likely Malpheus or Morpheus as he called himself now.

* * *

I muttered " I'll try and get him. "

Then Smith says " No. You will stay with Neo. I am going after Morpheus. "

Neo snarls " NO YOU ARE NOT. **Your staying right here**. "

"Oh, I am ? I don't think so Neo. "

A blur in my vision and a hard thud ringing in my ears as Neo slammed his Souls-Love into the wall.  
"You are not risking your life just to kill Morpheus. Waffle get the bastard. "

I heard myself say "Yes Alpha. " before I thought about it.  
Waffle ran out of the room , listening to the conversation as he did.

* * *

Smith : "Why would you not let me kill him ? He deserves it. "

Neo : "Morpheus is a Were. All those other times he wasn't trying to beat you.  
He could KILL you , I don't want you to.. to , I don't want you to die. "

_'Is this leading up to what I think it is ?'_ the young Wolf wondered.  
I was up on the roof as I heard the last of the conversation.

Smith : " Why not ? It wouldn't have bothered you two years ago. "

Neo: " Because two years ago I hardly knew you. Two years ago you were a bastard.  
You wouldn't have cared if I died , two years ago you wouldn't have rescued me. "

Smith : " That doesn't explain..."

Neo , taking a deep breath : " Be.. Because. Because I LOVE YOU Smith. "

* * *

_' I was right. I wonder how long he waited to tell him.'  
_I grinned as I sped up , as long as the future Alpha was safe I could do this.  
Waffle looked beside him , Alpha Lupe was running beside him in Wolf form.

The Alpha's form an enormous golden Dire Wolf.  
I Transformed into my own , a much smaller brown Grey Wolf.  
We could do this , we could kill Morpheus.


	17. Gold

**Gold**

The words " Because I love you Smith " were echoing in his head.

' Because I LOVE you Smith. He loves me ?  
HE LOVES ME , Neo LOVES ME!  
Not that idiot Max or Johnson , Neo loves ME.  
In your faces , Humans. He loves me , he loves me. '

I stared at Neo as he slid his hands up from my shoulders to my neck.  
Sliding his hands thru my hair , I closed my eyes.  
Lips brushing against mine , the kisses soft yet demanding.  
My own hands moving slowly up his back , pulling him even closer.

* * *

The heat starting to build , slower than in the club.  
Not instant , but far more ... insistent.  
_'Better than any dream. I WANT ...'_

Neo breaks the kiss to growl at me when I twined my fingers into his hair.  
I opened my eyes to see his face , as his own eyes opened.  
I excepted them to be dark , his eyes were dark , glowing dark **gold **from under his lashes.  
Quickly letting go of his hair , staring as he tilted his head.  
I groaned _'Do not tell me. Do not tell me. DAMN IT , FUCK._  
_ There goes that idea.'_

* * *

Without a word , or any other warning I was staring at a gigantic black Dire Wolf.  
A brief confused look , before he whines at me, ears pulled back .

"Well , what am I supposed to do ? You are the Alpha , figure it out. "

Then I found myself on the floor , sharp white teeth inches from my face.  
_'Okay, no back-talk to the Wolf .'  
_Ears fully forward , fur slightly raised off his shoulders.  
_'At lest I am not a complete threat.'  
_Gold eyes glaring at me accusingly, paws holding my shoulders down.  
I turned my face and body away to the wall , he sniffs my hair before licking my neck.  
Even though the heat should have been gone ...I still shivered.

* * *

"Yes, yes I know , you are the ALPHA , I get to be submissive.  
Not that it's a bad thing. Unless... , who knows what you've got in that skull of yours."

Neo moves back away from me , crouching on the floor, ears lower but still raised.  
Putting his front paws splayed apart on the floor , raising his tail before he jumps on the floor.  
Then starts running around , stopping only to nose and nudge at me.

"A few seconds ago you were kissing me , then dominating me ... and now you want to play ?"  
I groaned again as he landed on my chest and started licking me.

"Love would you mind getting off.' gold eyes laughing ' ... of me, getting off of me , I meant . "  
_'Why did I think of that ? Should I be amorous with his Wolf self ?'_

The black-furred wolf grins moving off , before jumping onto the bed and stretching out.

* * *

I pushed myself up before going and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
A few seconds later Neo fell asleep , ears and tail twitching towards me.  
_'This is so odd and yet ... it feels right. He loves me , I need to really tell him.'_

I leaned over him , he was small for a Dire Wolf but a lot bigger than a Gray Wolf.  
It surprised me just how soft the top coat of fur was. Normally that was the roughest layer.

_'Well , you're not very rough are you Neo ? Not usually at least. '_

Smith running his hands over the fur , Neo stretching out the clawed paw barely missing his thigh.  
His eyes inevitably following that paw up to the leg and hip , eyes widening.

* * *

_'Well , Fuck me Alpha. What is that a Wolf to human or human to Wolf ratio ?'_


	18. Irrational

_Author's Note:_

Omega - The lowest wolf , takes the brunt of emotional and physical damage for the pack.  
Generally , the weakest but essential to it .

Souls' - short form of Souls-Love

**Bold- emphasised words , **later **what the wolf thinks and hears**

* * *

**Irrational**

Neo smelled Smith , the scent of gunpowder and (of all things) vanilla.  
He could smell and feel that Smith was asleep , he opened his eyes.  
He resisted the urge to laugh and possibly wake him.

_'Thats funny , my badass Ice-Eyes smells like a girl._  
_He's weaker than me now, like a Dove to my Wolf ._  
_My love with ice eyes ,dearest dove , my Icy Dove , my Souls-Love._  
_Where'd that come from Souls-Love ? it feels good though.'_

It was easy to pretend I could still see Smith.  
I could imagine tanned skin and cold blue eyes as those eyes opened.  
Even though I couldn't see them they were still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

* * *

That dark, **fucking sexy **voice saying "Hello, my Love. " I was shivering hearing that.  
I remembered I'd **finally **told him that I loved him .  
That I'd just had my first kisses with him . Along with my first Transformation.  
I'd stressed so much about telling him.

_'It wasn't nearly as hard as I thought. He definitely was though._  
_Kinda glad I did change right then. I'm not ready for Bonding yet._  
_Even though I will be on top, no sex until I'm ready.'_

I yawned and managed a " ' i, Love. "  
A good-morning kiss and Smith was definitely in heat .  
Then I noticed something, I could feel the pendant around my neck. That was it.

_' Why am I naked ? I had clothes on when I Transformed. _  
_I would 'ave remembered if they got taken off. _  
_I know they didn't cause I ruined it before that.'_

The sound of foot-steps , two sets and an angry aura in the hallway , stole my attention.  
It smelled like angry Were - more importantly angry Wolf , walking into the room.

Smith mutters " Are we going to be interrupted whenever I want you to fuck me ? "

* * *

I half-pushed myself up , and growled at the Wolf.

_'Protect him__**, protect Smith**__. No one is stealing my Icy Dove.. _  
_**Rip the Wolf apart , **__claw him __**, drown him and KILL him if he tries**__._  
_Smith is MINE. __**My souls' **__. No Alpha or Omega is going to steal him from me.'_

"Neo , you Transformed after I left didn't you.  
Did you Bond yet ? If you didn't could I watch ? "

Hearing and smelling the Pack Alpha slap Waffle.

"Shut up. Does it smell like it ? , no. So, no they didn't.  
He thinks you're trying to steal his Souls' .  
You didn't have your Souls' when you Transformed for the first time.  
But he'll kill you if you get too close , if he thinks your threatening his position. "

"You mean Neo's paranoid about Smith. **I **wouldn't **want him **if he **bit me**. "

* * *

Irrationally angry , I tensed.  
Wanting to **kill Waffle **for suggesting **my Smith **would think Waffle'd be worthy.  
Kill Waffle for suggesting to Smith that an** Omega **was **better** for him **than I **was.  
_' I'll show you Waffle.__** I am **__his __**Alpha**__.'_

I slid from on the bed to the floor and sprang at Waffle.  
Slamming him into the floor and punching him.  
I glared and growled at him .

"You can't beat are **not** **better** than ME**.  
**You** don't deserve him**. You** couldn't protect him.  
I can **and I** will**. "

* * *

Waffle was saying something. I didn't care.  
He was looking at me . He smelled confused , not submissive.  
He was still trying to steal MY SMITH , I growled again .

Angry at the Omega , I heard words dimly , a few sinking through.

"** Neo **, **calm down**. You do not need to protect me RIGHT now.  
**He **does** not deserve me **and he **never will**.  
He could **never **be** better than you**.  
You are far smarter, stronger and definitely better looking than idiotic waffle could ever be.  
**I LOVE you Neo**. I could never love that fool ,** I love you **. "

Hearing those words in Smith's dark drawl calming my Wolf.

* * *

He pulled me panting , away from Waffle.

_' I've never been that irrational in my life._  
_Why did I think Waffle was trying to steal my Dove ?'_

Smith's aura was calm , I leaned against him , Smith says

" Neo not that I do not enjoy it, rest assured I most definitely do.  
But perhaps you could stop embarrassing Waffle and put some clothes on. "

_'What ? How could I ... Oh right , I'm naked.'_


	19. Jokes and Preparations

**Jokes and Preparations**

Lupe cleared his throat as he prepared to speak , turning his head to glare at Waffle.

He cringes from my look as Smith glares at us both.  
Waffle sniffles , rubbing his cheek-bone that a few seconds ago had been broken.

_'That is why you don't say anything that could even possibly remotely be mistaken as sexual around a first time Wolf. Much less an Alpha-in - Training , even more protective than normal about their Souls' Love._  
_Still , I can't believe that French idiot was hiding right in front of us._  
_And now we have ten less minutes to plan , thanks to Waffle the Were- Idiot._  
_At least Malpheus is dead finally , he can't betray anyone's Clan anymore.'_

* * *

I said " Well , Smith even though we did interrupt I think you'll be glad we did. "

" I do not think so , what is it. "

" Mal- ah, Morpheus is dead now. I asked some of the Owl Clan to make sure he was dead in the Real World. He was and they found Neo's body as well they moved him back to our Territory. "

Neo pulling a dark green shirt over black jeans , asks  
" Alpha , shouldn't I be dead ? I mean it happens with every other Rebel. "

" I'll have to train you before I give the Alpha position to you.  
Otherwise unless its important call me Lupe.  
Were's are more attuned to their bodies and much harder to kill.  
Your body survives and so do you . "

* * *

Waffle mutters "Harder something alright . "

I slapped him again , "Waffle , do I have to command you to shut up ?"

_'Why does he have to make Bonding jokes when I want to be serious?'_

"No Alpha. I learned my lesson. "

* * *

Smith growls  
"Get to the point Lupe. Morpheus dead is very good but not what I want.  
Did you find the French Idiot somewhere ? "

I sighed knowing that as soon as I told Smith he'd want to go right away.  
" Morpheus gave us the Frenchies' location. He's hiding in a mansion outside the city. "

Smith saying  
"What are we waiting for ? I've waited two years for this day. I WANT REVENGE. "

_'How'd I know he'd say that ? And why did Neo just burst out laughing ?'_

Neo " Smith , do you want some cheese with that ham ?"  
He starts laughing again tears in his eyes.

"No , I would rather have a side of Neo Wolf. Do you think they have any ? "

_'Aaayyee, kids. When I was young there were Human jokes , that was it. Now everything's a joke. '_

**"Would you all kindly SHUT UP. I am trying to explain what we're going to do. "**

Sheepish looks from around the room , well Smith just looked annoyed.  
Okay, and like he wanted to hit me in the groin for delaying his REVENGE plan.

* * *

Lupe growled looking around the room again and says  
" Thank you. Now I've invited a few of the Pack to come and help us.  
They'll arrive tomorrow and we'll leave the day after tomorrow. "

Neo replies  
"Technically we'd be waiting forever then, there is no tomorrow only today.  
But I should just shut up, shouldn't I. "

"Actually, Neo you're right . Once we get rid the Frenchie we can work on the Machine City."

Smith " The Merovingian is my kill. He's the reason Neo and I are in this mess in the first place."

Neo putting a hand on Smiths' saying  
" But you have to admit , he did do one good thing before your going to kill him. "

As I watched he raised an eyebrow at Neo before he asks " What was that ?"

"Gave me you. "

Then Waffle goes "Awww. "

* * *

I couldn't help smiling as I thought :

_' Young Souls-Love even sappier than any other kind of new Love.'_


	20. REVENGE

**REVENGE**

Smith looked around at the mixture of Wolf- Clan and guards fighting in the mansions entrance.  
Spotting the Merovingian , the Twins and some guards fleeing into the deeper rooms.

I was looking around for my Love and called "Neo. "  
The long-black haired Wolf finishes jump kicking a blond guard in the face , before sprinting over to me.  
_'Always graceful , when he's human and being a Dire Wolf._ '

"Are you alright , Love ? "

" I am fine, but the Merovingian and the Twins are getting away. "

* * *

The Wolf and Dove ran after the fleeing men and programs, stopping at a split corridor.

Neo says " I can smell them , the main group is with the Twins on the right. Frenchie's trying to fool us."

Neo turns to me and continues " Be careful , my Icy Dove. "

" That goes for you as well , my Dearest Dire. "

Smith split from Neo at the left corridor , while Neo was going after most of the bodyguards and the Twins.  
He growled as he went after the three guards and the French-Man.  
Ducking and glaring as a guard tried to punch him.  
I caught his wrist and threw him into the wall.

"You can not beat me ... ' I couldn't help smirking ' ... so you might as well join me. "  
My newest copy and I continued on , overwriting the other two guards without a glitch.

* * *

We stalked through the only door , the Frenchie was sitting behind the desk.

" Why are you going after me ? "

I moved around the desk , grabbing him by the throat as my first copy closed the door.  
I pulled him up and slammed him into the wall growling "**REVENGE** that is why I am after you. "

A stammering reply " W-why do you want revenge on ME ? I- I-i didn't do anything to YOU."

"Not to myself . I am not here for myself , but NEO. You remember, you had him tortured for two YEARS."

" I thought you wanted to kill him. I thought you hated him. "

"You were wrong. I **love **him. And you are going to **DIE** for what you did to him.  
But enough talking we do not have two years to get this right after all. "

I threw him to one of my copies , having the time for quite a game of 'Screaming French Idiotball'.  
Whichever of me bruised him more won , so of course I won either way.  
Before throwing him into the desk and unsheathing the Were-dagger that Lupe had given me.

* * *

The blade was bone curved into the shape of a wolf's claw , " Time for the real fun to begin. "

_'This is what I have been waiting two days for. The time for the Idiot to feel Neo's pain._  
_All those cuts , stab wounds and claw marks. __**Every Single One**__. '_

My other two copies grabbing him and throwing him against the wall , pining him down.  
I started with the light cuts , intersecting them with the 'claw marks' by dragging the dagger tip vertically through the others.

He was crying in the first five minutes .  
_' Weak. Pathetic. Neo endured this for two years without crying in-front of his torturers.  
Frenchie does not even last five minutes. I have not even started on the __**deep**__ cuts or stab wounds yet.'_

* * *

I had never taken so much sadistic pleasure in hurting anyone before as I plunged the knife into his lower stomach and pulled it across.

He screamed as the blood welled and I laughed at his pain , " Go ahead and scream some more , we have three left to do on your back. "

Frenchie begging " Kill me already , I can't take it. "

My second copy leans down and snarls

"Then you never should have ordered Neo's Capture and torture. I ended that Capture with a Release.  
Even if Neo **had **been my enemy I **never** would have extended it for two years.  
I would have** respected **him enough to end it after six **months.  
**You do not even respect them enough to deal with your enemies yourself."

An hour later I was finally ready to kill him. But not before a final thing that hadn't been done to Neo.

**"This is for frustrating me for two years"** , I pulled my fist back and with full strength slammed it into his pelvis and groin.

He screams again as it shattered from the impact. After a swift slice from the dagger to his throat my revenge was complete.

* * *

Wiping the bone blade clean I sheathed the Were-dagger and turned to the first door , ignoring the set of double doors at the far side.

I smirked to myselves as thru the mental link I felt Neo getting closer. My first copy opens the door for him.  
Neo tilts his head, eyes glowing gold - dimming to a brown/black coffee colour , running a hand thru his hair.

_' I still can not believe that he loves me. So ... amazing , so beautiful . '_

* * *

He wasn't wearing the same clothes as when I saw him last.  
Now he was wearing a dark shirt and jeans , before it had been black fitted but non-restrictive clothing.  
Along with that cassock that had looked good on him.  
Then again anything and most defintely nothing looked good on him.

"So my Dear Dire , how did it go with the Twins ? "

"Should I just tell you or ALL of you ? "

I walked over and kissed him , lightly. " Except for you , we are all me so , it does not matter. "

"Hmm , 'kay but stop it, otherwise I won't get to it. "


	21. Victory

_Chapter Warning _: This has plenty of blood flying about near the end of the fight.

* * *

**Victory**

1 hour before the Frenchie's death

Neo stalked along the hallways , silent after the scent of fear more than silver and black echoes.  
He heard four of the eight bodyguards stop in the next hallway.  
He pressed against the wall , leaning out to 'see' them.  
Three of their aura's felt healthy , one wasn't.

_'One of them is sick, __**kill it first it's the weakest.**__**They can't keep us from our prey.**__'_

That ones' echoes were silver streaked black.  
I'd missed sickness in the fear scent.  
I leaned back and shook my head at my Wolf's thoughts.  
I did have a point though, the Twins meant more than these guards.

* * *

I drew the gun since it probably wouldn't work on the Twins anyway.  
I killed them quickly before moving on to make short work of the others.

_'Its unnerving how quickly I can kill them now._  
_How much stronger and faster I am , will it work on the Twins?'_

The Twins smelled like dead Wolf from the two of my fellow Pack they'd just killed.  
I almost felt sick following it , but they weren't going to get away.  
Not after what they'd done , not to my Pack members and not to me.

I kicked the door in , they turned to look at me -  
"Well it looks like you survived after all. Not for long , we'll make sure of that. "

* * *

The sound of the blades slashing into the air, I blinked as they disappeared from sight.  
I jumped and twisted to the side , a HISSing sound where my head had been.  
I lashed out with a kick , it connected I turned to him he was gone.  
I blocked a punch from the other - grabbing his wrist and twisting it.

He didn't make a sound as it broke , he disappeared from my hold.  
My Wolf **_'Their making a fool of us. Stop this non-sense and kill them.'_**

"We think we'd rather** kill Smith **at least he'd put up a fight. "

" You **Dare Threaten MY SOULS LOVE.  
**You're** NOT Touching HIM. I'll rip you apart. " **I growled sounding more like my Wolf than human self.

* * *

I Transformed one second Human , the next Wolf.  
The Twins suddenly shone in sickly green light among the silver and black.  
I snarled again and lunged for the right ones' throat , slamming a paw into his chest when he moved.

The sound of bone cracking. He fell over slashing at me with the knife .  
A brief flash of pain that was easy to ignore.  
As the Twin disappeared I couldn't suppress a growl as I was suddenly falling too.

I grabbed his arm , my teeth sinking into muscle and bone.  
Blood filling my mouth as I pulled it off the rest of his body.  
We slammed into the floor solid again.

He screams the scent of pain filling the air ,  
**_'That's for threatening my Souls Love, and I'm not done yet.'_**

* * *

I growled and turned as the other attacked.  
Slamming my paw into his face , as my claws connected more bone crunched.

To be sure I grabbed his throat and threw him into the wall.  
The strange green light made his blood look like the code.  
His green glow faded to nothing.

_'One more for my Loves' safety and my Victory over those damn nightmares.'_

The last Twin says  
" We should have just killed you before Smith got there.  
We could have killed you after we blinded you , we should have. "

I Transformed back human , wiping his brothers blood off my lips.  
It felt like my muscles were in the wrong places , that I was weaker in this form.  
As that feeling faded a few seconds later I asked "Are you done yet ? ".

"We're not done yet. " The Twin throws himself at me, that must have hurt.

Dodging him and summoning the blade to my hand spinning around.  
Aiming for the back of his neck , getting it perfect.  
More blood flying as he finally died , then I dropped it to the floor.

I spit the last of the blood out of my mouth.  
_'Two less nightmares , now to find some clothes_  
_and get rid of this damned adrenaline.'_

* * *

20 minutes after Twins death

Neo tilted his head as he finished telling Smith what had happened to him.  
Closing his eyes as the Wolf stirs up the lust YET again , ramped up with adrenaline.

Smith asks " Is that adrenaline gone yet ? "

_'No, no __**fucking**__ way. The Wolf wants you fast_ ,_ I __**want you **__slow either way my Love .__**  
Bonding now**__. __**You're MINE**__. '_

I opened my eyes , feeling the Wolf trying to take over "That depends are you tired ? "

" No. "

"**Good.** **Your fucking MINE."**

I kissed him it was rough , I pushed him against the closest wall.

* * *

More heat then I'd ever felt before making my hands shake as I ran them over him.  
Fast , feverish , hard but it was too slow for my Wolf.

Pulling him down the wall , it was WAY too hot in here.  
The scent of gunpowder, vanilla and lust making m**e** go crazy.  
It was all over the place , I heard myself growl against Smith's mouth.

Startling as I felt one of his copies hands running thru my hair.  
That gentleness triggered something , made me realise.  
Pull away slightly , panting - echoes going even crazier.  
Good thing I wouldn't need the echoes , just touch.

* * *

_'Calm down a sec._  
_Was I really gonna take him on the floor ?_  
**YES.**_Damn it Wolf , go away messing me up.  
__I'd rather it be a GOOD first time, not a floor._  
**Smell him , does he care if the first time he's taken is on a floor ?'**

"Ne-eo. " A sighing moan of my name.

I pressed my lips against his neck , picking him up. His hands on my shoulders .  
Follow the old sex scent to the other doors. Kick the doors open , walking in.

_' Smith and my Wolf might not care , but I do. I'm doing him right the first time._  
_Bed. Not damned floor.'_


	22. Bonding

_Authors' Note:_

This is the end of Capture and a Release , for Thank- You's see Ending Notes.

I hope you like this semi-detailed and implied scene.  
I'm trying to make sure it'll be hot , but not enough to get it kicked off.

No more interruptions , hopefully this will be a ... Satisfactory ending.

* * *

**Bonding**

Smith stared up at Neo as the man put him down on the bed, closing his eyes.

_'This is it. This is what I've been waiting for , damn it. Now I'm nervous.'_

I opened my eyes , Neo crawled onto the bed beside me.

His eyes changing from gold to black as he asks  
" Smith, do you WANT to Bond now ?  
You know I won't make you , I could NEVER do that.  
I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to ."

_'Of course I want to. Though that is nice to know. '_

" Yes. I WANT to , I WANT you Neo.  
We've been interrupted far too many times. "

He smiles then leans down slowly pushing me down.  
Soft hair brushing against my cheek to kiss me.  
This time it was gentle , I moved my hands slowly up his sides tracing the muscles.

Neo's hand moving up from my shoulder to the side of my face.  
He whines as I was breaking the kiss.  
I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off.

I stared at him again , throwing the shirt to the side.  
Light from the window highlighting the pale muscles and long black hair in gold.

_' I always knew he was different he might not be an Angel , a Were-Wolf's as good.  
Either way I knew he was too beautiful to be human. '_

Pressing against him , looping an arm around his waist as I kissed his throat .  
Moving down tracing his chest and stomach , the scent stronger.  
The heady scent of spice and rain mixed with the Wolf's musk.  
The Wolf growls pressing me back down.

He starts working on my tie before growling.  
His eyes flashing gold, a single nail turning into a claw, breaking it.  
" You have way too many things on, Love. "

"Then get it off. "

A circle of expanding darkened gold around Neo's pupil.  
**"Oh , trust me Smith. I plan to. "**

Ripping fabric, movement - the sudden sound of panting, gasping .  
Fingers entwining in Neo's hair , a growl from the Wolf ends it with a hitched , hoarse moan.

For minutes, or was it hours as the two heats slow and insistent combined Smith forgot to breath.  
He hears himself making all sorts of noises and whimpers.  
Moaning , shifting , writhing... again as Neo FINALLY got ready..

_'So much better DOING it then just 'knowing'. '_

The Wolf stopping - his eyes completely dark gold.

**"No stopping. Sure ? "**

"DAMNED FUCKING NEO. WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?  
What are you a damned Were-Rabbit ? A Were-Mouse ?  
CAN you fuck me ? "

A growl from Neo's Wolf as I insulted him.  
A rough kiss and I pulled at his back as he moved with Wolfish grace.

Even with every preparation I still gasped into that kiss "Ahh. F-FUCK , Neo. "  
He smiles reassuring , I noticed incredibly dimly that it was dark outside.  
_'Th-this,.. is amazing. Feel this much of him at once. '_

In the moonlight his eyes flicker in between Wolf and Human.

_' He really is beautiful..._

A trick as suddenly Smith is watching Neo and himself in the silver light.

_My Dire One ..._

Such soft and gentle movements, Neo doesn't want to hurt me.  
Then he blinks up at Neo , figuring it out . Meeting him.

_This ..._

"Faster, HARDER. ' to Neo and then goading his Wolf ' You really are a Were ..., a Were- RAAH...BBIT. "

_...Is_

I smirked up at him when I had the breath , he snarls in response.  
The heats increasing even more, I hadn't thought it could get hotter.

_...OURS.'_

* * *

When all the Wolves heard a growl of " SSM-ITH" followed by a scream of "NNNEEEO. "

It was 1 O'clock in the morning.

Lupe couldn't help being incredibly impressed , six hours for first time Bonding.  
A new record. Normally they didn't last one .

* * *

Smith sighs, pressing back as Neo wraps an arm around his chest ,nearly asleep.

Neo says even softer than normal  
" You know Smith your Bound to me for Eternity now .  
By Alpha's law I get to kill anyone who looks at you. "

The reply , half conscious  
" I don't mind being Bound to you Neo , your hot enough for the both of us.  
And you're making the last part up, Dirty Dire. "

"Your my Souls Love and I'm future Alpha , I can kick anyone's ass I want."

"My Dear Dire you're not touching anyone's ass but MINE. "

" I wouldn't want to my Icy Dove. Your mine and I'm yours. "

Smith turns , icy-blue meeting gold-rimmed black.  
They both say " I love you" at the same time.

A soft kiss, a laugh and a shared smile before the blanket gets pulled up by the Wolf over his Icy Dove.  
As they fell asleep the rest of the Wolf Pack howled its victory.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Five hundred years ago the Wolf Pack had taken the Machine City.  
Three hundred years ago Smith finally got a real body.  
One hundred years ago the Pack had revealed themselves to Zion.  
Five years ago the Alpha found an abandoned Wolf 'pup' in Zion.

The Blind Alpha of the Pack and his Souls Love looked down at their adopted daughter.  
They had just told her the heavily edited version of how they fell in love.  
The five-year old Michelle Lupe smiles as she falls asleep.  
They had named her after Neo's mother.

Neo walks out of the comfortable house into his Territory to look at the Moon.  
It was a beautiful calm night , clear and shining with stars.  
Smith joins him a few seconds later they Transformed.  
The black Dire-Wolf and dark brown Gray-Wolf running and playing together.

They would last for eternity.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

A huge Thank- You to everybody who's read this , I hope its been as fun to read as it was for me to write.  
Along with many Thank - You's for __ , _Jervis Tetch Madness_ , _Wolf Huntress_ and _kyuuyka yayoi._


End file.
